This invention relates generally to utensils and, more particularly, to a lid having a utensil coupled thereto. More particularly, this invention is for a utensil that is removably attached to the underside of a jar lid that may be removed and used to remove the contents from the jar. The utensil may then again be coupled to the lid and stored inside the container itself when the lid is fastened to the container.
Many food items are contained within jars or similar containers that must be removed using a utensil prior to consumption. For example, mayonnaise, pickles, olives, and the like are common examples of food accessory or condiment items that may need to be removed from their storage container using a utensil before consumption. Traditionally, a special utensil stored in another location must be obtained in order to withdraw the contents of the container. That utensil, then, must be cleaned and returned to a storage location until it is needed again.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for maintaining a utensil in proximity to a jar or container with which it is associated. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a utensil that extends from an underside of the lid and into the container's contents, but that is removable when desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lid with a utensil that extends into the container itself in a storage configuration. Further, it would be desirable to have a lid with a utensil that is removable when desired but that is not subject to the utensil becoming inadvertently dislodged into the container's contents.